


Similar

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Relationships: Lúthien Tinúviel & Melian, Melian (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Melian/Sauron | Mairon





	Similar

Grfrgtbtw89992436400


End file.
